


《原罪》14

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》14

李赫宰拒绝了工作人员喝一杯的邀请，今晚他还有更重要的事情去做。

工作人员看他的脸色冷若冰霜，小心翼翼地上前询问是不是演出有了什么失误。李赫宰斜眼看了他一眼，开口道：

“没有。这几天不在，家里的小猫欠收拾了。”

工作人员讪讪地笑了两下附和着：“教训两下就听话了。”

李导演冰冷的眼神立刻投射过来，工作人员见状识相地住了嘴，赶紧转向一边去提行李。

新短信被推送到消息栏的最底部，李东海感觉自己心脏都停了一拍。简简单单两个字与自己发过的字字斟酌的短信对比得太过强烈，鲜明的绿色对话框刺痛李东海的眼。梦境与现实高度契合，他很难控制着自己的想法不往坏的一端发展。

李东海的目光扫到一边叠的整整齐齐的衣物，李赫宰，你要的不就是我的身体吗？

金浦机场到市区的路程并不短，李赫宰在超速的边缘飞驰行进。他哪里是养了一只等待他顺毛的乖顺的小家猫，根本就是招惹了诱他步步为营的小野猫。他不知道这次主动邀请后李东海又要以什么理由从他身边逃开，李东海那天面对他的提问不容置疑的眼神依旧像把利剑直直地插入他的心脏。如果说之前李赫宰还抱有一丝侥幸能够通过温柔攻势从情夫变成名正言顺的男友，今天李东海的短信无疑是给他打上了深深的烙印。

他是他的邻居，他的炮|友。他有何必自作多情的以为他是他的救赎。

足足花了一个小时李赫宰才赶到医院楼下，他已经等不及电梯缓慢的速度，几乎是用跑的从备用楼梯到达李东海所在的楼层。他的办公室门紧闭着，李赫宰调整了下呼吸，按捺下急切的快要跳出来的心脏，还是敲响了李东海的房门。

“进来。”屋内回答的声线有些颤抖。李赫宰拧动了把手开门进去，几乎是下一秒他就立刻掩紧了身后的房门。

李东海面对着他坐在工作椅上，他只穿了一件衬衣，扣子全部大开着，衬衣的两襟垂在他的身侧。光|裸的胸膛随着他的喘息一起一伏，情|欲的粉红色由胸膛至脖颈蔓延。光裸的大腿搭在办公桌上，勉强能支住自己的身体。

李赫宰紧盯着眼前旖旎的景象，李东海的右手在胯间上下抚弄，紧紧包裹在他性|器上的布料他认得，那是李东海那天从他家穿走的内裤。

黑色棉织布料摩擦的快感席卷全身，即使内裤已经被他清洗干净，李东海还仍旧想象着上面残留的属于李赫宰的气味，他想象着李赫宰粗粝的指腹摩擦过他的柱身，快感一点点的积累，顺着脊髓一节节攀爬着颅腔。

“赫宰…”李东海抬眼看见了来人，手中的性|器颤抖着发泄了出来。星星点点的浊白溅了一些在他的腿根，李东海用手中仅有的布料擦拭掉他身上的精|液和铃口的残留，红着眼睛看着站在门口的来人，高潮的余韵遍布着他的全身，巨大的空虚和无力感裹挟着绝望从他心里升腾。

“怎么办呢…它又脏了…还得麻烦你再跑一趟了…”李东海从椅子上站起身，顺手把沾满他体液的内裤扔在桌面上。情欲的沟壑横亘在他俩之间，他们要么选择共同粉身碎骨，要么头也不回的背对着离开。而李东海，选择和他携手跳下这深渊。

李赫宰三步两步走到李东海身前，刚刚高潮过后的李东海身体还是软的，全身上下都泛着潮红。李东海想倚靠在李赫宰胸膛，对面的人却抄起挂在一旁的白大褂给他披好。

李东海一脸不可置信，声音里还带着情欲过后的沙哑：“李赫宰，你等的不就是这个吗？”

李赫宰低下头不去看李东海噙满泪水的双眼，他紧盯着李东海大褂前的扣子，伸出手帮他一粒粒系好。李赫宰努力不分心去想象被衣服一点点遮盖的身体，从他进门的那一刻李东海就成功唤醒了他的欲望。

李赫宰知道，是李东海和沈先生之间有爱无性的关系才得以让他趁虚而入。他拿着侥幸得来的入场券，哄骗着李东海在他身边继续着不完满的恋爱。他该放他自由，让李东海去完完整整的体验正常的爱情。

“你值得更好的。总有一个人会给教给你什么是爱与性的交融。”

李赫宰手有些颤抖，总也对不准布料之间的缝隙。他和李东海之间总得有一个人狠心扯断纠纠缠缠的纽带，将本就偏离的轨道摆放到正确的方向：“你会遇到真正的爱情。他理解你包容你，情到浓水乳交融，你也会好好的爱他。别再和我继续这种畸形的关系了。”

李赫宰为他系好了最后一颗扣子，李东海还未褪去快感的身体被封印在这一层布料之下。李东海的泪水夺眶而出，咸涩的液体模糊了他的视线。

“海海，你说想我的话就抱抱我。”

李赫宰没等李东海开口就把人揽进怀里，力道大的像是要把人揉进骨血。李东海的发梢扫的他侧脸有点痒，他的洗发水换成了和他相同的，熟悉的味道丝丝缕缕窜进他的鼻腔。李赫宰把这个拥抱当作最后一点的贪心，他只想从李东海这里拿走真真切切的真心。

李东海的齿关紧紧咬住李赫宰的肩膀，强行吞下即将溢出口的呜咽。李赫宰能感受到李东海因抽泣而不规律的起伏的胸膛，他好像又让他哭了，这次不再是或羞涩或快意的眼泪。大股大股冰凉的液体浸湿了他的衬衣，在他肩头打下冰冷的烙印。

李赫宰偏过头一下下吻着李东海的侧脸，咸涩的液体沾了一些在他唇间：

“我爱你。我爱你爱到要发疯了。”

“对不起，我不能再简简单单给你想要的了。”

李赫宰的吻轻柔的吻去李东海眼角还未落下的泪水。李赫宰搂着李东海的手又紧了半分，贪婪地享受着最后片刻的温存。李东海可能会又一次将他推开，又一次用冰冷的语调告诉他别再见面了，又一次头也不回的离开他的世界。

“你当几杯酒就真能让我不顾一切？”

李东海的声音在他肩上响起，略带颤抖的声音让他的语气显得有些委屈。

“你真当我随随便便和人上床？”

“李赫宰，我也爱你。”

李赫宰愣在原地，李东海简简单单的几个字在他心底里掀起了巨大的浪潮，如同夏日黄昏时刻涨潮的海浪，一股股暖流拍打着他的心房。喜悦感和悔意在他心里交织着升腾，他居然因为心底里小小的不信任就要放眼前的人再去找其他的幸福。

李东海踹了一脚在李赫宰小腿，他觉得自己怕不是喜欢了个傻子，现在还在那里站着不动：

“李赫宰，你还不吻我？”

李东海一句话就把李赫宰点醒，他缓慢的和李东海双唇相接。李赫宰蜻蜓点水般一下下啄吻着李东海的唇瓣，接着便颤抖着紧贴在一起，李东海的虎牙在他下唇硌出血痕也浑然不觉。李赫宰一手撑住墙，把李东海逼进他和白墙的角落，仿佛这样他就能吻得再深些。两个人的胸膛紧紧的贴在一起，隔着骨与肉都能感受到心脏的跳动。

吻到脱力两个人才放开彼此，李东海本就盛满水汽的眼睛又蒙上了一层雾气。李赫宰与他额头紧贴在一起，粗重的呼吸在狭窄的距离间交缠，精壮的胸膛起起伏伏，努力平复着杂乱的呼吸。

李赫宰的眼神也不甚清明，他舔舐着李东海圆润的耳垂，舌尖逗弄着李东海少年时叛逆打耳洞留下的小孔，低沉沙哑的嗓音在李东海耳边响起：

“海海，咱俩是不是还有件事没做？”


End file.
